A Young Boy's Wish Comes True on Valentine's Day
by Gumi Reloaded
Summary: Tokio has some gifts for her family for Valentine's Day. It was something that Tsuyoshi wanted.


**A Young Boy's Wish Comes True on Valentine's Day**

**Date: February 14th, Valentine's Day**

**Place: Saitoh home**

**Time: Right after breakfast before the family leaves for the day**

Today was Valentine's Day and Grandma Karen would be greeted at work first thing this morning by a substantial sized box of high-end dark chocolate. The younger woman was glad that she learned about the Third Squad captain's penchant for the delightful confections courtesy of the day Captain Wantanabe brought her home from work. It was the least Tokio could do for the woman who was like a mother-in-law to her.

The attorney had planned some time this morning to make this presentation to her family before all of them started their day. She laughed to herself as she thought of her boys, and wondered what the two of them would think when some of the young ladies in their respective classes started giving them chocolate on Valentine's Day. She could just imagine how the Major would react.

Tokio was so happy that she'd thought to get these very special items gift wrapped. The attorney stood in front of her family, shopping bag in hand. Both boys looked at her expectantly, eyes shining with anticipation. The Major waited patiently beside them, his expression mostly, but not completely, unreadable. Tokio could see the amusement in Saitoh's eyes as he gazed at both of their sons. Tsuyoshi was starting to rock back and forth on both feet, heel to toe.

"Please wait until each of you has one and I give the signal so you can open them together," she instructed.

Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi nodded vigorously letting her know that they understood. Hajime shook his head almost imperceptibly, a ghost of a smile briefly tracing his lips.

Tsuyoshi was so excited he could barely contain himself. He'd almost blurted out, 'What's the signal, Mommy?' before he bit his lip and stopped his voice just in time. One thing he learned about his new mommy was that she expected him to follow whatever she asked him to do. She was very kind about it, too, especially when he forgot or really didn't want to . She always gave him a gentle reminder and asked him if he understood this time because she wouldn't remind him again.

Slowly Tokio pulled the first package out of the shopping bag. It was wrapped in asagi blue and white paper with a white ribbon wrapped around in place of a bow. She handed it to her husband. This would be oldest first. It was her way of acknowledging his position as the head of their family. Next she pulled out a smaller one, identically wrapped, handing it to Tsutomu, who had a serious but quite pleased expression.

Tokio was sure that Tsuyoshi was going to start bouncing at any minute. He was literally bursting with exuberance, as his mother handed him his small package. The attorney then nodded to the three of them.

Tsuyoshi yanked at the tape holding the paper together, ripping the wrapping in the process. Tsutomu carefully removed the ribbon and pieces of tape revealing the contents. The Major opened his, too, but suspecting all had similar gifts took care that he did not show his gift before the children finished opening theirs.

To say that Tsuyoshi was excited was a gross understatement. By now he was bouncing and very animated. "A hat, a hat," he yelped, "a New Meiji Samurai hat."

"Thank you Mommy! Thank you!" he exclaimed, as he rushed Tokio, arms outstretched. She responded by leaning down so he could wrap his small arms around her neck as she slipped hers around his back.

Tsutomu couldn't help but crack a smile on his normally serious face when he discovered the contents of the package. "Thank you, Mother, I really like it," he responded, very pleased as he tried it on to see how it fit.

The black-haired woman saw Hajime out of the corner of her eye. She could tell he was pleased, too. He shortly followed suit and sported a New Meji Samurai hat of his own.

Tokio glanced at the wrapping paper on the floor and both boys responded by picking it up and placing it into the bag. She nodded, pleased, and thanked them. Their mother didn't have to ask them to do it, they got the hint. She wanted them to learn to anticipate what needed to be done in situations and by realizing some clean up was needed showed her they were on the right path.

Hajime handed her a neatly folded triangle reminiscent of the ones that adorned the Shinsengumi's haori so long ago. She slipped it into the front pocket of her jeans. Their hands brushed in the process, a little tingle coursed down the attorney's spine. She didn't think that anyone could love another person as much as she loved her husband.

Tokio wanted to tell their sons that the whole family would wear their new hats to a game. It would be a promise she may not be able to keep so she didn't express it. Right now going anywhere in public together was far too dangerous. The family would have to settle with wearing them as they perched on their new couch, the one she bought because the old one was too short to accommodate all of them sitting together, as they watched New Meiji Samurai games at home.

.

When Tsuyoshi released her, she stood. "Mommy," the youngster spoke with concern, a frown developing, "don't you have a hat?"

In response the gray-eyed attorney pulled an unopened package out of the shopping bag. Immediately realizing what it was, Tsuyoshi clapped his little hands together in glee and bounced in excitement.

Tokio removed her hat from the wrapping and put it on. "Tsuyoshi, aren't you going to wear yours?" she inquired.

In his excitement the small boy forgot to put his on his head, it was still in one of his hands. Both Tokio and Tsutomu grinned and Hajime pressed his lips together to stifle a chuckle.

"New Meiji Samurai here we come!" their youngest pronounced with conviction.

Tsutomu disappeared into the living room and pulled a brightly wrapped box from behind the couch, "Here Mother, we have something for you, too. Father helped us pick it out."

"Thank you boys," Tokio beamed, giving an appreciative glance at her husband.

The Major smirked. Although he had two chocolate crazed women in his life, he could deal with it.

Valentine's gifts given and received it was now time to head to school and work.

Note: In Japan it is the girls who give the boys chocolate on Valentine's Day. I took the western custom and both Karen and Tokio got some chocolate. In an earlier Gumi Reloaded story Tsuyoshi expressed a desire to have matching hats. He got his wish today. These hats were one of the items that Tokio ordered in the story, It's Off to Work I Go, and had delivered to her office.


End file.
